Miscellaneous Gerosha continuities
The following is a list of known Gerosha timelines apart from the main Gerosha multiverse, sorted by the parent continuity. Hyper-Uber-Proto Gerosha Main article: Hyper-Uber-Proto Gerosha (Earth-G0.0) * G0.1: There are no Red, Blue, and White Champions * G0.2: The Red, Blue, and White Champions turned evil. * G0.3: Red, Blue, and White Champions are destroyed at some point, returning Gray to being the only one. * G0.4: Verdabbin kills Heeshwa. * G0.5: Dimmesdale could levitate. Uber-Proto Gerosha Main article: Uber-Proto Gerosha (Earth-G1.0) * G1.1: Louisiana has basements. Proto Gerosha Main article: Proto Gerosha (Earth-G2.0) * G2.1: Jamal was resurrected. Gerosha Prime Main article: Gerosha Prime (Earth-G3.1) * G3.1.1: Reily gets the Centhuen Prototype powers. * G3.1.2: Candi gets to reform Denny and get him back. * G3.1.3: Milp kills Candi successfully. Despair Gerosha Main article: Despair Gerosha (Earth-G4.0) * G4.1: Candi is unable to save Denny. She marries Donte instead right away. Classic Gerosha Main article: Classic Gerosha (Earth-G5.0) * G5.1: Candi and Donte are poisoned, leading to Candi's power failure issues. Issues not caused by pregnancy. * G5.2: Delusia fails to save Candi's life. Kolumn mounts Candi's head on a plaque. Comprehensive Gerosha Main article: Comprehensive Gerosha (Earth-G6.0) * G6.1: Candi succeeds at getting pregnant via Donte the first time. * G6.2: Candi never gets married at all. * G6.3: Candi runs away with Jack. * G6.4: Denny's pill invention fails; Candi dies in his basement when she's beheaded. * G6.5: Delusia fails to save Candi; others successfully stop Milp anyway. * G6.6: Delusia fails to save Candi; Evansville is lost. Extirpon finally defeats Milp when no others can. Cataclysmic Gerosha Main article: Cataclysmic Gerosha (Earth-G7.0) No-Ciem-Clysmic Gerosha Earth Number: G7.1 The Ameristani executioners don't dawdle with Dolly and Candi's executions, like in Earth-G7.0. Instead, this version of events has it that both girls are beheaded swiftly and efficiently, before the power outage. Without Remotach pills, both girls are without hope, and die within seconds of decapitation. As a result, Candi's children are never born. Candi's head becomes Arfaas' proud trophy, whereas Dolly's head is buried in a city dump under trash. Gerosha Gaming Universe Main article: Gerosha Gaming Universe (Earth-G7.2) Events virtually identical to Cataclysmic Gerosha, but with room for video game plots that may or may not be canon to the main G7.0 timeline. Provides room for the main canon to go another way without creating serious continuity problems. Earth-G7.3 Candi conceives Frank during the football game where she and Donte first decide to begin dating. Events of Cataclysmic Gerosha repeated almost verbatim, but with Candi having the extra challenge of being a single mother. Her brief exit in season 3 is due to conceiving John and Dana rather than Frank. Earwig was not on team, due to the fact that Candi was not captured and taken to South Bend. As such, there was nobody to save Dolly from being executed. As a result of this, the Sodality straight-up kills Musaran rather than rescuing him. Without Candi to cement things, Laurie Pegol never joins the team. Jackrabbit ends up being the one who kills Musaran, with help from Pilltar. The timeline otherwise gradually course-corrects, but with several characters being stretched nearly to their breaking points to fill the gap caused by a Ciem-free and Earwig-free universe. Earth-G7.4 Candi and Dolly don't survive the decapitation camp near the Texas border. Navyrope doesn't save them in time. Narrative otherwise plays out similarly to Earth-G7.1. See also * The Gerosha Chronicles * Gerosha multiverse Category: Gerosha universe